Falsity
by Vaishin
Summary: Darkness and nightmares. What's real in a twilight world? Xig/Dem
1. Falsehood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts. As much as I would love to keep Demyx and Xigbar locked in my bathroom, I can't. All I own is my imagination, a laptop, and a collection of strange muses.

Warning: This does contain male/male. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. On another note, this isn't nearly as angsty as it first appears. Give it a chance?

* * *

Demyx knew this had to be a nightmare. After all, nothing so… nightmarish… could happen in the waking world. It was that simple. Xigbar… no. Xibar couldn't be dead, or what passed for dead among those without hearts. It was simply impossible. He was too powerful, too smart, too… amazing… to be killed by that scrawny little brat! But… he'd seen it, hadn't he? Number Two, Xigbar, _his _Xiggy, with that cursed key jutting from his body, fading into darkness…

He'd screamed and cried, begging whatever force that looked after them to take him instead of his beloved. He'd never told Xigbar… never told him how much it meant to have him around. Never told him why he was so sure he had a heart…. After all, how can you love someone without a heart? And he loved Xigbar, had loved him since the first time the larger man had ruffled his hair and told him that he'd be okay. But then, how could he have told him? It wasn't something that came up naturally, and Demyx had always been terrified that Xigbar would reject him. Tomorrow, he'd always said, tomorrow I'll tell him. And now… now there were no more tomorrows.

He thought Xemnas would be pleased. Seeing the one person who brought light to his shadowed world destroyed had driven him crazy. And with that insanity had come more power then he'd ever imagined. The insufferable key blade wielder and his moronic companions had died, as every molecule of water in their bodies had reacted to Demyx's commands. It had been messy and satisfying but it hadn't brought the sniper back.

Xigbar hadn't even left a body that Demyx could hold and cry over. All he could think about was that golden eye flashing, the crooked smile, and the indignity of being killed by a… a wannabe hero followed around by a talking dog and a pantsless duck! It wasn't fair… nothing was fair! In another world, another time, he and Xigbar would have been together. In another world and another time, Xibgar would have dodged the fatal blow. In another world and another time… but he wasn't there, now was he? He was here, in a cold castle, lit by that cursed moon… Without anything to make it worth it any more.

Demyx scarcely felt the hands that tried to help him. He could vaguely hear the voices of the still living members of the Organization. How many of them were left now? He didn't know how he'd survived… The thirteen had dwindled, becoming twelve, and then eleven, and ten, and nine, and eight… One by one, they'd succumbed to the darkness… An idea struck Demyx, a small thought that took hold, and wrapped around him. He could join Xigbar. Join him in that unknown darkness… With that decision made, he opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed. Through his tears, he couldn't make out those who surrounded him, but he could see one thing. The Keyblade. Laying where its commander had dropped it as he died. Lunging, the young nobody ignored the feigned reactions of the others as he picked it up. Why could he? Why had it remained? More questions he couldn't, and wouldn't answer. Taking a deep breath, he spoke "I'm coming Xigbar…" before plunging the curious weapon into his chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Today has been a productive day for my muses. No, it doesn't end here. There's at least one more chapter, maybe two, depending on the lovely reviews I get. After all, I could never do something this horrible to my Xiggy and Dem-dem, now could I? Thank you to all that have reviewed my stories so far, such things encourage me to continue writing. Constructive feedback is _always _welcome. This story is a bit experimental for me, so tell me what you think?


	2. Truth

Aiiya! This took me forever to update, and I'm sorry! Forgive me lovely reviewers? School work and illness conspired to eat me alive... However, I finally managed to get some stuff typed up, and so here it is --

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. I dearly wish I did. Because then KH2 would be a highly amusing dating game... But it's not, and I don't so no suing, okay?

Warning: This contains male/male. If you've gotten to the second chapter you should know that silly people! There is, in fact, a more graphic (and longer...) version of this chapter... not sure if I want to post it on dA or not...

* * *

Demyx woke up with tears streaming down his cheeks, a soft hand gently stroking his hair and a warm voice telling him it would be alright. Pressing close to the scarred chest next to him, he cried "Oh Xiggy! I had the most horrible nightmare!" "I'd guessed that. You woke me up with your screaming… What happened Demmy?" Xigbar's voice was soothing, and Demyx felt his tears slow.

"You… you died! That… Sora person… he killed you! And I saw it… And then… then I killed him, and then the others were there, and then… then I killed myself to be with you. I was so upset, because I'd never told you I loved you…"

The blond would have continued to ramble, but the older man shushed him gently.

"Now, that's not a problem, now is it? You tell me you love me at least once a day. And I'm not letting some stupid kid with a pair of fashion impaired talking animals take me away from you."

Tone matter of fact, Xigbar pulled the younger nobody over to sprawl on his chest, limbs tangling in a familiar fashion. Calmed, not just by the knowledge that it was only a nightmare, but by his lover's warmth and reassurance, Demyx let out a content sigh. Just a dream, that's all it had been. Nothing in this world or any other was going to separate them. Beneath his head, he could almost swear he heard the steady, warm beat of Xigbar's heart, and he nuzzled under his 'superior's' chin.

"Hey little dude, careful with that wriggling…" Demyx giggled, deliberately shifting again against his body, using that solid reminder of the sniper's existence to force away lingering night terrors. Of course it had only been a dream… In the real world, Xigbar would never have been hit, and the keyblade never would have conveniently stayed for him to kill himself with…

Letting out a squeak as Xigbar shifted, pinning him to the bed they shared, he left his reverie to take in the face above him. Though he had been quite intimidated when they first met; the scars, golden eye and eyepatch combining to make a threatening visage, he couldn't imagine being afraid now. Sticking out his tongue earned him the expected 'punishment', a nip to its tip which turned itself into an intense kiss.

"I told you to watch it…" The older man growled teasingly, and Demyx retorted "You know you love it," his statement accompanied by a giggle. Their verbal teasing soon metamorphosed itself into teasing of another sort all together, and when Demyx finally fell asleep again, held close in Xigbar's strong arms, he was far too exhausted to dream.

* * *

To my reviewers:

fiercesunshine: Something I tend to point out to people. In theory, Demmy should be the most powerful of the Organization... He controls water for crying out loud! And here is the 'more' you've been waiting for!

Bob Da Peach: See? Not sad anymore --

Black Light Princess: Hello there! And oh yes, an angry Dem-dem is something to be feared very much -- And I would never be so cruel to my favorite pairing. -evil grin at the explination for everything-  
Oh! Thank you --

To those who have alerted and faved, I adore you too -- -gives cookies-

Now! It's time for you lovely people to tell me something! Would you like to see a third chapter to this? I have one half written, so if you'd like to see it, I'm more then happy to post it --  
(Yes, this is a bit of a bribe for reviews, but can you blame me? -innocent grin-)  
And please feel free to give me prompts and such, I'm happy to do drabbles for people, and I play in many fandoms --


End file.
